


Other Way

by FungJi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FungJi/pseuds/FungJi
Summary: Cris và Leo đã kết hôn được hai tháng, trong bí mật. Đó là một đám cưới tuyệt vời, tốt đẹp và riêng tư chỉ với một vài khách mời. Dù giờ họ đã kết hôn, nhưng vẫn chẳng có gì thay đổi. Cris vẫn cố giấu diếm mọi chuyện, thậm chí cả chuyện hắn có quen biết Leo và đôi khi còn có mức thái quá.





	Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746205) by [SoGayItHurts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts). 



 

Mục đích hôn nhân là gì?

Có giống mục đích thực tế của mọi cuộc hôn nhân khác. Là bằng chứng hợp pháp để hai người có thể bên nhau? Hay chỉ là nghi thức truyền thống? Hay là điểm mốc lớn nhất cho tình yêu?  
Leo không chắc lắm.

Anh nhìn xuống nhẫn cưới mà thở dài. Rốt cuộc mục đích của kết hôn LÀ gì nếu chẳng có gì thay đổi giữa cả hai?

Cris và Leo đã kết hôn được hai tháng nay, trong bí mật. Họ chỉ mời một vài đồng đội cùng gia đình và đảm bảo không có tên paparazzi nào quanh quẩn ở đó.

Dù giờ họ đã kết hôn, nhưng vẫn chẳng có gì thay đổi. Cris vẫn cố giấu diếm mọi chuyện, thậm chí cả chuyện hắn có quen biết Leo và đôi khi còn có mức thái quá.

Anh biết gã yêu anh, bằng tất cả tấm lòng, chết tiệt, Cris sẽ không cầu hôn nếu gã không yêu anh, nhưng Leo đôi khi cảm thấy chồng chính thức của mình lo lắng THÁI QUÁ việc bị phát hiện.

Nhưng sau tất cả, Leo cũng chưa bao giờ đề cập đến. Anh chỉ cố hết sức mình và tự nhắc bản thân rằng Cris có yêu anh, nhưng sự nghiệp luôn là hàng đầu với gã.

"Tại sao tay cậu luôn mềm mại như thế?" James hỏi, khi cậu cùng bạn trai mình ngồi băng ghế sau xe của Leo. Cả bọn đang lái xe đến sự kiện El Clasico sắp đến (Gerard dám chắc hai đứa nó ôm nhau trong mỗi trận đối đấu) và đây là lần đầu tiên sau nhiều tháng không gặp của cả hai.

Cris bảo gã có lộ trình riêng, nên Leo nghĩ mình có thể đưa James và Ney theo cùng. Để rồi cả hai đứa đều xem anh như bóng đèn. Anh lẽ ra nên nghĩ đến chuyện này, cả hai đứa nó không gặp nhau nhiều tháng, và càng tệ hơn khi cả hai đứa nó đều tỏ vẻ dễ thương đến phát ói.

"Mềm quá đi à," James nói khi xoa tay Neymar thành từng vòng hai bên má bản thân.

"Ngược lại nên hỏi sao mặt của cậu mềm thế thì chuẩn hơn ý?" Neymar hỏi lại, càng cọ tay mình lên mặt James nhiều hơn.

"Cậu lại trêu gương mặt trẻ con của tớ đấy hả?" James cười cười, và bạn trai cậu chỉ đơn giản đáp lại với nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên má.

"Chắc vậy đó, cục cưng,"

"Leo à, sao xe anh nóng quá vậy?" James vừa quạt quạt mặt mình vừa hỏi, mà cũng đúng. Xe của Leo quá nực mà điều hòa chẳng mát hơn tẹo gì.

"Ờ thì, anh không thể mở cửa sổ, vì em đang ở đây và mọi người sẽ nhìn thấy," Leo đáp lại, còn James thì rên rỉ.

"Đội ơn James, vì CẬU, mà tớ nực chết rồi," Neymar càu nhàu, nhưng vẫn mỉm cười với cậu.

"Cậu không muốn tớ đến(*) hả?" James hỏi, trong khi Neymar nhếch môi cười đểu.  
(* ở đây chơi chữ. Chữ 'come' vừa có nghĩa đi đến đau đó, vừa có nghĩa "bắn ra", "lên đỉnh" trong quá trình abcxyz)

"Không phải ý đó, đồ ngốc đen tối này," James nghịch ngợm đẩy vai Neymar.

"Lạy chúa tôi," Leo lẩm bẩm khi nhận ra trò đùa, "đừng bao giờ như thế nữa, Ney,"

"Anh cũng nói được vậy hả? Anh có biết bao nhiêu lần em đã phải nghe anh với tên chết dẫm Cristiano phang nhau không, ồn đến kinh dị khi em đang cố ngủ?" Neymar bật lại, cười đểu khi Leo đỏ mặt.

"Cris đâu rồi nhỉ? Anh ấy không phải nên ở đây sao?" James thắc mắc, tay Neymar vòng quanh lưng còn đầu thì dụi vào ngực cậu.

Leo cau mày, rồi cũng chỉ nhún vai. Rõ ràng là anh không thấy thoải mái, còn Ney và James đưa mắt nhìn nhau lo lắng cho bạn mình.

Neymar ngồi dậy và tiến gần hơn về phía Leo ở ghế trước, nhìn anh qua gương chiếu hậu.

"Anh... anh và Cris ổn chứ?" Nó hỏi và Leo gật đầu đáp lại. Có gì đó trên nét mặt của anh khiến Neymar ngờ vực.

Neymar biết rõ Leo như lòng bàn tay, nó hiểu anh ấy, dù có hơi tốn nhiều sức hơn bình thường. Leo là người trầm tính và bạn chẳng thể biết được anh ấy là giành được huy chương hay là chó của anh ấy mới chết, bởi lúc nào cũng chỉ có một nụ cười nhỏ trên mặt anh ấy.

"Đám cưới của anh đẹp lắm, cực kỳ đẹp luôn," James mỉm cười, nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, hoàn toàn chẳng biết gì về nỗi buồn của Leo.

"Cám ơn James, anh đã tự chọn vài mẫu thiết kế trong đó," Leo mỉm cười với cậu bé.

"Thật tuyệt, em muốn thiết kế toàn bộ đám cưới của mình với màu trắng và-" James thở hắt ra và bắt đầu liến thoắng nhưng lại bị cắt ngang

"Ai sẽ cưới CẬU chứ?" Neymar chọc ghẹo, còn James nghịch ngợm đẩy nó thêm phát nữa.

"Tớ sẽ tự lấy mình nếu cần nhé," James đáp lại trong khi Neymar mỉm cười.

"Chết tiệt, tớ có đối thủ á? Vậy thì James, chờ xem coi ai sẽ kết hôn với James trước nào,"

"Đang chờ đây," James bật cười khúc khích khi Neymar hôn lên trán cậu rồi quấn chân quanh người thằng nhóc cao hơn.

Leo nhớ Cris.

Anh lén lút lắng nghe, khi James và Neymar bật cười rồi hôn nhau rồi ca ngợi nhau và tận dụng mọi khoảnh khắc ở cạnh nhau.

Bất cứ khi nào Leo và Cris xa nhau, cả hai luôn gọi hoặc nhắn tin để nhắc nhau nhớ mình yêu đối phương đến mức nào, và mọi thứ thật hoàn hảo. Họ không thể không quan tâm lẫn nhau hay không nghe được giọng người kia quá nửa ngày trời.

Nhưng khi họ thực sự gặp nhau mặt đối mặt, luôn là cảm giác kì quặc như có ai đến và vạch trần họ. Tình yêu của hai người là chẳng thể nghi ngờ, nhưng mọi thứ luôn kèm theo danh tiếng của cả hai.

Dani thường gọi họ là Romeo và Juliet vì tình trạng hiện tại và dù nghe có vẻ kịch cỡm, nhưng Leo chắc chắn sẽ hi sinh cả cuộc sống của mình vì Cris.

"Chúng ta đến chưa ạ?" James hỏi, mặc dù đang chết ngộp trong lòng ngực Neymar.

Sẽ nhanh hơn rất nhiều nếu Leo và Neymar đi thẳng đến nhà Gerard nhưng Neymar cứ KHĂNG KHĂNG chạy đến Madrid đón James rồi vòng ngược trở lại.

Còn Leo đơn giản đồng ý, bởi vì cá nhân anh hiểu sự khó khăn khi trong một mối quan hệ với một người không chỉ sống cách xa mình hàng giờ đi đường mà còn là kẻ địch của mình. Và tuyệt làm sao khi có thể chia sẻ điều đó cùng ai khác.

"Ừ, anh đang chạy vào, James," Leo trả lời. Đầu của James nhấp nhổm khi cậu nhìn thấy những gương mặt quen thuộc của Toni và Luka, đồng đội của cậu.

Vài giây sau khi chiếc xe dừng lại, James nhanh chóng ôm lấy Leo, hét lên cám ơn rồi chạy đến bên bạn bè của mình, kéo Neymar theo cùng với tay hai đứa đan vào nhau.

Và rồi Leo nhìn thấy xe của Cris.

Chiếc xe thật dễ nhận ra, rất là giống Cris, bóng bẩy, đắt tiền và là hàng hiếm. Chiếc xe màu đen cơ bản của Leo KHÔNG LÀ GÌ so với con xe của chồng anh.

Dạ dày của anh nhộn nhạo. Không đúng lúc chút nào.

Anh thậm chí còn không biết sao mình lại thấy mất tự nhiên, cả hai đã trò chuyện đêm qua hàng giờ, nhưng hiện tại anh lại cảm thấy kỳ lạ.

Cửa xe mở ra và Cris, vẫn đẹp và sang chảnh hơn bao giờ hết, bước ra. Gã hẳn đã nhìn thấy Leo, bởi vì một nụ cười nở trên môi gã khi vẫy tay về phía xe của anh.

Sau vài giây xốc lại tinh thần, Leo bước ra, mỉm cười và đi về phía chồng mình trong khi một người đàn ông thấp người lớn tuổi bước ra từ ghế phụ lái.

"Chào, Lionel," Cris mỉm cười, giơ tay ra chờ đợi cái bắt tay.

Không để lỡ mất nhịp nào, Leo nhập vai, chỉ một cái liếc nhìn vào người kia cũng đủ để anh biết chưa phải lúc để thư giãn bên nhau.

"Xin chào, Cristiano," anh mỉm cười đáp lại, bắt lấy tay gã rồi quay sang người đàn ông lớn tuổi.

"Còn ông là?" Anh hỏi, giơ tay ra lần nữa.

"Roberto Juliard, quản lý PR của Real Madrid,"

Và trái tim Leo chùng xuống một chút. ÔNG TA làm gì ở đây? Bữa tiệc này chỉ dành cho những CẦU THỦ chơi trong trận El Clasico, không phải những người phụ trợ bên ngoài.

Tuy nhiên, anh vẫn nở nụ cười tươi và cả ba cùng bước vào trong căn nhà, nơi ngập tràn những bộ độ vét cùng lễ phục trang trọng.

"Ông Juliard, ông biết có ai tham gia không?" Cris hỏi, không kém phần bối rối như Leo.

"Là đội ngũ quản lý của FC Barcelona và Real Madrid,"

"Ồ," Cris gật đầu, trước khi quay sang Leo. Cả hai lập tức đảo mắt tìm kiếm người mà mình quen biết, một cuộc trò chuyện nho nhỏ cần được bàn đến rồi đấy.

Cuối cùng sau khi tìm kiếm vật vã, vụ án được trả về cho Gerard, người ra hiệu họ lại gần rồi bảo cả hai lên lầu đi đến cánh cửa thứ ba bên phải.

"Tất cả đội bóng đều ở đó," anh ta nói thêm và cả hai gật đầu hiểu ý.

"Nhưng trước hết sao mấy người này lại ở đây?" Leo hỏi, còn Gerard thì nhún vai.

"Là mấy người đó tự mời chứ bộ và tớ không thể sút họ đi nên tớ chỉ có thể để cả đội quản lý đến thôi, ý tớ là, họ ĐẠI LOẠI cũng là một phần của El Clasico vậy,"

Và rồi cả ba rời đi, trông thoải mái và bình tĩnh và thư giãn hơn hẳn so với ở tầng dưới.

Đây có. James và Neymar đang ngồi trên sô pha cùng nhau, trò chuyện với Dani và Luka.

Cánh cửa đóng lại và Leo cùng Cris nhìn nhau, trao nhau những nụ cười dịu dàng như họ vẫn thường làm.

"Mẹ nó anh nhớ em nhiều lắm," Cris nói, đặt lên mặt Leo một nụ hôn khao khát mà dịu dàng. Nụ hôn ấm áp và nồng nàn, kéo dài vô tận và Leo yêu nó.

Thật tuyệt khi cảm thấy anh lại có Cris trong vòng tay, gần giống như anh lấy lại thứ thuộc về mình. Sau khi nhẹ nhàng buông ra, Cris nắm lấy tay anh và dắt ra khỏi cửa.

"Chúng ta đi đâu vậy?" Leo hỏi, mỉm cười với gã đàn ông cao hơn mình.

"Một nơi chỉ có anh và em," Cris trả lời, kéo anh vào phòng bên cạnh rồi đóng cửa lại sau lưng.

Đây có một chiếc giường đôi, và cả Cris lẫn Leo đều biết mọi chuyện sẽ dẫn đến đâu, nhưng họ vẫn muốn trò chuyện trước.

Kể cho nhau nghe về bản thân, gia đình và bóng đá, cũng như họ nhớ nhau nhiều thế nào, những con cún, và cả đội ngũ quản lý ở tầng dưới theo đúng nghĩa đen. Trong gần ba tiếng đồng hồ, họ chỉ thoải mái trò chuyện và cười với nhau.

  
Leo thích nói chuyện với Cris, chuyện đó thật thư giãn và thoải mái và khiến anh thấy hạnh phúc. Anh nhìn xuống chiếc nhẫn của mình rồi đến nhẫn của Cris và anh thấy hạnh phúc vô cùng.

"Em đang cười gì thế, đồ ngốc?" Cris hỏi, và Leo chỉ vào nhẫn của mình.

"Bọn mình kết hôn rồi nè,"

"Anh biết, và anh yêu việc đó,"

"Hiện tại bọn mình đã kết hôn rồi,"

"Phải, Leo, anh biết"

"Chúng ta đã kết hôn được hai th-"

"Ý em là sao Leo?" Cris cười khúc khích.

"Em có ý gì đâu, chỉ là nó thật tuyệt thôi,"

Cris mỉm cười với chồng mình, và rồi nhìn vào mặt anh. Gã nhớ anh. Rất nhiều. Rất cmn nhiều. Và anh đang ở đây, và gã không thể hạnh phúc hơn khi có Leo kề bên.

"Vậy thì-" Leo lại bắt đầu nhưng Cris đã ngắt lời anh.

Có vẻ như Cris chẳng thể đợi thêm giây nào nữa, khi gã đặt một tay lên má Leo và đổ người đến, miệng mở ra, bù đắp khoảng thời gian gã đã bỏ lỡ.

Tay kia trượt xuống ngực Leo cho đến khi chạm vào đùi anh. Đây không phải là lúc thích hợp, chắc chắn là không. Nhưng đã rất lâu rồi họ không gặp nhau nên màn làm tình cũng bị cắt luôn vì thế.

Và khi lưỡi cả hai chạm đến nhau, bàn tay của Cris đã di chuyển xuống gần hơn và gần hơn đến giữa háng Leo, ôi thật hấp dẫn làm sao.

Hấp dẫn với cả hai người. Đặc biệt là Leo. Anh chắc chắn mình không cuồng tình dục nhưng mọi thứ thành bản năng mỗi khi Cris kề bên anh. Anh nắm lấy áo sơ mi lễ phục của Cris rồi kéo mạnh ra để mấy cái nút bung mở, và khuôn ngực trần của gã lộ ra.

Anh luồn một tay vào tóc gã, xiết nó trong từng ngón tay. Một cảm giác mãnh liệt bùng lên, thứ luôn xuất hiện khi họ trên giường và bầu không khí dần trở nên nóng hơn, và cả sự kiên nhẫn của cả hai cũng bị bào mòn đi và-

"Mấy anh, Geri nói chúng ta phải xuống ăn t- ôi lạy chúa lòng lành," James thở hắt ra khi nhìn thấy hai người họ, mặt đỏ lựng lên rồi nhanh quay đi, "em xin lỗi, mấy anh tiếp tục đi, em đi đây,"

Họ không thể thấy thằng nhóc kia, nhưng họ biết Neymar cũng đang đứng đó, họ có thể nghe thấy giọng cười mất nết đó khi nó hỏi James cả hai đã phang nhau hay chưa. Thằng bé James tội nghiệp thì cực kỳ bối rối để đáp lại, ý là, nghĩ xem cậu nhóc vừa mới vô tình bước vào khung cảnh một cặp chồng chồng, gần như khỏa thân, trên giường.

Neymar tự mãn nhảy vào cười đểu như mọi lần.

"Tạm nghỉ, các chàng trai, đến giờ ăn tối rồi," nó hét lên, tay vỗ đôm đốp vào nhau.

"Biến đi, Ney," Leo rên lên. Anh theo đúng nghĩa đến thì GẦN đến bước đó rồi.

"Anh biết em sẽ luôn nói gì mà: trước tiên là bữa tối, sau đó mới đến phang phập," Neymar đáp lại, tiếp tục náo loạn với màn vỗ tay cùng dậm chân và cả tiếng hét lớn của mình.

"Ney, thôi đi, để hai ảnh yên," James nhắm mắt lại khi nắm lấy tay Neymar và kéo nó ra ngoài.

Neymar nháy mắt với Leo, làm khẩu hình miệng "bắt quả tang nhá" rồi rời đi.

"Vậy thì... ờm... ăn tối nhé?" Cris hỏi, lúng túng xoa xoa sau gáy mình.

"Được rồi đi thôi," Leo nhếch mép, đứng dậy mặc lại cái áo, mà bằng cách vi diệu nào đó được lột ra mà anh chẳng hề hay biết.

Họ bước vào phòng ăn, như bình thường họ sẽ ngồi ăn chỗ nào cũng được, nhưng khi đội ngũ quan lý ở đó, Gerard cố gắng để trang trọng hơn, và phòng ăn là lựa chọn duy nhất.

Leo tự thuyết phục mình. Cris yêu anh, họ đã trò chuyện hàng giờ cùng nhau và anh chắc chắn Cris có yêu anh. Họ đang nắm tay nhau và Leo cảm thấy ấm áp, và anh thích nó.

"Có hai chỗ ở kia chúng ta có thể ngồi vào," Leo đề nghị, nhưng lần thứ hai khi họ bước vào phòng, Cris buông tay anh ra.

"Không thể mạo hiểm được, anh xin lỗi em yêu, đội ngũ PR của anh ở đây, anh sẽ qua đó," gã nói, chỉ về hướng ngược lại chỗ Leo đề nghị.

"Nhưng mà... sao họ phải để ý chứ?"

"Tin anh đi, họ sẽ để ý, anh sẽ gặp em sau, được chứ?" Cris tách ta, còn Leo thì thở dài.

Mọi thứ diễn ra rất tốt. Họ đã làm rất tốt. Nhưng gã lại tách xa, xa khỏi Leo. Và trái tim anh chàng Argentina như chìm xuống.

Chán nản, anh ngồi một mình. Phải, bên cạnh Sergio, người hoàn toàn phớt lờ Leo mà nói chuyện với quản lý ở phía còn lại của anh ta.

Anh có xúc động muốn nhảy lên bàn và hét vào mặt những ai đang mặc vét rằng. Họ là lý do mà Cris không muốn ở gần anh. Họ là lý do mà anh chẳng thể yêu Cris công khai. Họ là lý do mà tim anh vụn vỡ mỗi khi anh nhớ gã.

Nhưng rồi một ý nghĩ ùa đến với anh: Có lẽ chính Cris là lý do mà Cris không muốn ở gần anh.

Anh lắc đầu, cố xua suy nghĩ đó đi. Không, Cris yêu anh. Hoàn toàn chắc chắn. Không việc gì phải nghi ngờ cả.

"Leo!" Neymar gọi, khi nó và James chạy lại chỗ ghế trống bên cạnh Leo đang ngơ ngác. James đánh nó, khiến Neymar rên rỉ.

"Ôi thôi nào," Nó dậm chân rồi quay sang một thành viên trong đội quản lý của Madrid đang ngồi cạnh James.

"Hi, xin lỗi, nhưng anh có phiền không nếu tôi... ngồi đây?" Neymar hỏi, nhưng tên đàn ông càu nhàu và quay đi. Neymar ngoái lại phía Leo

"Anh không ngại xích qua để tôi có thể ngồi cạnh James, được không?" Neymar hỏi còn Leo cười thầm

"Quên đi, anh bạn"

Neymar lần nữa thở hổn hển rồi sau đó lúng túng đứng sau ghế của James.

"Cứ ngồi vào lòng tớ nè," James nói rồi kéo Neymar lại gần bên mình hơn.

"Nhưng có quản lý và đội ngũ PR cùng hội đồng quản trị ở đây đấy," Leo nói với hai đứa. Anh chỉ muốn nhắc nhở hai đứa, có lẽ một số người sẽ như những gì Cris luôn lo lắng.

"Thì sao?" Cả James và Neymar đồng lòng đáp lại, khi mà thằng nhóc trẻ hơn thoải mái ngồi vào lòng James rồi cả hai đứa nó quay lại đĩa thức ăn của mình.

Nói bầu không khí trở nên lạnh lẽo là hoàn toàn sai trái. Như mọi khi, là sự hân hoan cùng những tiếng cười và những nièm vui, nhưng giờ thì chỉ thấy kì cục. Các cầu thủ và quản lý tách ra trò chuyện riêng, còn cái nơi mà hai đứa nhóc con đang quấn lấy nhau kia thì lặng như tờ.

Leo không thể ngừng đảo mắt mình qua chỗ Cris vài lần một lần. Anh khó có thể nuốt trôi, nhưng Cris dường như chẳng hề hấn gì. Gã ngồi cười nói với Marcelo về bất cứ chuyện gì và có vẻ gã không hề để ý đến Leo.

Trong khi đó, phía bên phải, Neymar đút cho James ăn từng thìa kem trong khi thì thầm và cười khúc khích, như thể cả hai đứa nó đang ở trong thế giới riêng của mình.

Hai đứa nó luôn như thế; mấy trò còn bò đáng yêu đến khó ở này, không thèm để ý ai xung quanh. Nhưng thật sự chẳng ai thèm để tâm cả, vì họ cũng chẳng chán ghét gì chuyện đó, họ bình thường, như thể hai đứa chẳng làm cái gì hết.

Nhưng điều thu hút Leo nhất là cả hai đứa chẳng thèm quan tâm gì bên ngoài. Hai đứa không thèm quan để khi vài người xung quanh ném cho ánh nhìn ghê tởm, hoặc việc mà quản lý nên làm. Cả hai đứa chỉ đang chìm trong hạnh phúc.

"Xin lỗi, James, nhưng tôi tự hỏi cậu với chàng... trai này, đang quen ừm..." tên đàn ông trong bộ vét kế hai đứa hỏi, rõ ràng không hề thoải mái với mấy quả gay lọ của hai đứa.

"Quen nhau á? Bậy nè, tôi ghét tên này lắm," Neymar nhảy vào. Nhưng có chó mới tin khi nó đang ngồi trên đùi và đút kem cho cậu ăn.

Tên đàn ông nhún vai quay đi.

Thật sự chỉ đơn giản vậy sao? Cái chủ đề đó dễ dàng lách qua vậy sao? Phải chăng Cris đã nghiêm trọng hóa lên.  
\---------------------------------------------

Ngày vẫn tiếp tục trôi qua, cho đến gần nửa đêm khi tất cả trong đội quản lý đã về hết, chỉ còn lại những cầu thủ, những người thực sự muốn ở lại đó.

"Mấy cậu có muốn xem phim hay gì đó không?" Geri hỏi, được đáp lại bằng một tràng rống đồng tình khi cả hai đội đi đến căn phòng lớn với chiếc TV cỡ bự ở trước.

Leo nhìn sang Cris.

Chồng anh đang ngồi thư giãn bên Sergio và Marco, như thể Leo thấm chí không ở cùng một bữa tiệc với gã. Trên thực tế, hầu như tất cả các cầu thủ Barca và Real đều tách ra, (tất nhiên) trừ trường hợp ngoại lệ James và Neymar.

"Cris?" Leo nhỏ giọng, cố thu hút sự chú ý của gã mà không làm mất tập trung của những người khác khỏi bộ phim.

Cuối cùng, Cris cũng quay đầu lại và mỉm cười với chồng mình, vẫy anh lại ngồi kế bên gã.

Marco và Sergio nhìn nhau, cười đểu rồi rời đi, hiểu rõ rằng chẳng có lý do gì để cố ngăn đôi chim cu tìm đến nhau.

Leo ngồi xuống nhưng anh vẫn thấy nhạt nhẽo và không muốn ngồi cạnh Cris. Vì vậy, anh tiếp tục xem phim, không cố để nói chuyện với Cris cho đến khi được hỏi đến.

"Sao im lặng vậy, em yêu?" Cris cuối cùng cũng hỏi.

Leo vẫn giữ im lặng.

  
"Ôi, thôi nào, em biết anh yêu em-"

"Chắc không?" Leo vặn lại, quay mặt tránh khỏi Cris.

"Tất nhiên là chắc, ý anh là nhìn này," Cris chỉ vào chiếc nhẫn của mình.

"Nhưng chuyện kết hôn thực sự thay đổi được gì không? Ý em là, anh vẫn luôn bận rộn lo lắng về những người xung quanh để ý đến em," Leo đáp.

Cris nhìn thẳng vào Leo, và rồi mặt gã trì xuống.

"Ý em là thế này? Việc anh giữ chuyện chúng ta là bí mật?"

"Em hiểu chúng ta phải giữ kín chuyện này, nhưng anh lại khiến nó lên một cấp độ mới toanh, Cris. Em đã hy vọng khi chúng ta kết hôn, anh sẽ có thể thoải mái ra một chút, anh biết đó, có thể chúng ta cứ xử sự giống bình thường thôi, nhưng mà không, chẳng có gì thay đổi hết."

Cris lắng nghe với đôi mắt mở to, gã biết điều này đúng, gã đã quá căng thẳng trước những người xung quanh để nghĩ đến Leo và cách mà em ấy cảm thấy về nó.

"Tại sao em lại không nói với anh lúc trước, em yêu?"

"Bởi vì mỗi khi em thử, anh lại gạt đi và để mặc em một mình,"

Cris nuốt nước bọt, thì thầm “Ồ”

"Anh xin lỗi,"

Leo không đáp. Cả một khoảng lặng phủ lấy để Cris nghĩ về những gì gã có thể làm.

"Nghe này, anh sẽ cố hêt sức để không thế nữa, nhưng nếu em nghĩ anh khiến em khó chịu hay cần ngừng lại, thì phải nói cho anh biết, được chứ?" Cris thêm vào, Leo nhún vai đáp lại.

"Anh phải hứa với em rằng anh sẽ không phát rồ lên khi người khác nhìn đến, được chứ? Kể cả khi họ có thấy chuyện này tuyệt hay không thì ờm, chúng ta sẽ giải quyết nó." Leo cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng.

"Anh hứa," Cris đồng ý, còn Leo gật đầu, nhưng đã có một sự im lặng thoải mái mở ra khi Leo dần dần tha thứ cho gã.

"Đưa tay em đây," Cris nói, vươn tay ra.

"Tại sao?"

“Vì anh muốn thế,” Cris nói, Leo thở dài nhưng vẫn đặt một tay lên đùi gã.

Cris lấy điên thoại ra, đặt bàn tay mình bên cạnh tay Leo và chụp một tấm, khoe cặp nhẫn lấp lánh dưới ánh đèn flash.

"Anh đang làm gì thế?" Leo hỏi, trong khi Cris mở Instagram và tải ảnh lên.

Ở mục lời ngỏ, Cris gõ một biểu tượng cảm xúc trái tim màu đỏ đơn giản rồi đăng tấm ảnh lên.

"Chúng ta tạo chủ đề cho họ bàn tán tí," Gã bật cười khi Leo từ từ tựa đầu vào ngực gã, cố bắt phim theo bộ phim.

“Này, Leo?”

“Vâng,”

"Em có bao giờ nhận ra rằng bọn mình là hai con người chơi cho hai đội đối địch nhau nhưng lại bí mật kết hôn cùng nhau không?"

"Thỉnh thoảng, sao thế?"

"Chỉ là... lạ thật đấy,"

Leo cười khúc khích trước sự kinh ngạc của Cris rồi vòng đôi tay nhỏ quanh eo gã. Ấm áp chầm chậm len lỏi xung quanh, khi cả hai cố xem nốt bộ phim.

"Nhưng em cũng chẳng còn cách nào khác,"


End file.
